What happens when
by Kaitylyn
Summary: What happens when the trio and Ginny go on a vacation after seventh year,does Ron and Hermione finaly get togeather, or will there be bumps along the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't know how many chapters this is going to have but I hope you enjoy.**

**Plz read and review.**

**Much l0ve Katrina Lee**

Ron sat down on his bed, looking at all of his Chudley Cannon posters.

All was quiet, except for the troll banging pipes in the attic, Ron was waiting for a letter from Hermione, hopefully, saying she could come with him and Harry for an end-of-school trip.

There was a loud crash and Fred came out of his room waving his hands wildly over his head screeming.

"Merlin, get it out of my hair! Ouch! Help!"

Ron peeked out his door, now about everybody in the house was standing around Fred.

Pig, somehow managed to lodge himself in Fred's hair.

After Fred managed to get the 'Nasty seed of satin' as he called it, out of his hair Fred chucked it at Ron.

"If that bird ever comes near me again we'll be having roasted owl for supper!" Fred threatened, not taking well to have something stressful happen to him.

Ron looked at pig and noticed a small scroll tied to his leg.

Ron untied the scroll and let go of pig, who happily few circles around Ron's bedside lamp.

Ron opened the letter and immediately recognized the neat writing, it read...

_Dear Ron,_

_Sorry it took me so long to reply, your owl went to my neighbors house by accident and I had to pick him up at the wildlife center, honestly, you should think about training him._

_Anyway, yes, I would love to go on a trip with you, Ginny and Harry, if its alright I'll stop over at the burrow on Saturday, take care, I miss you all a lot, oh and please, tell Harry and Ginny I said hello._

_Love Hermione_

Ron looked up, Ginny had just came in the room, "So was that from Hermione?" she asked

"Yes." Ron replied.

"What did it say, is she coming?" Ginny asked

She saw the look of sadness that seemed to appear on Ron's face, then he looked up, a wide grgin spreading over his lips.

"She'll be here Saturday!" Ron exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said, "I'll go tell mom right away." and with that Ginny hurried off.

Ron sat there thinking about what she had said.

'_Love Hermione'_

_'Say hello to Ginny and Harry for me.'_

_'I miss you a lot'_

_'take care'_

Ron was debating if Hermione liked him, he liked her, but he was sure she wasn't that fond of him.

Ron sighed and looked over at the clock, it was only 2:00 P.M

Ron sat there on his bed, the door wide open, watching Ginny run back and forth with green stuff on her face trying to get rid of pimples that weren't even there.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny went down to answer it, apparently forgetting about the zit cream, there was a "Hello Ginny." and then there was a Ginny screaming and running back up the stairs.

Ron ran like a bat out of hell down the stairs and saw Harry getting crushed by his mother in a big bear hug.

"Mom, I know you like Harry more than me so you don't have to kill him to pretend I'm your favorite."

Ron said smirking.

Mrs. Weasley pulled away and scowled at her youngest son then turned back to Harry smiling.

"So Harry, how have you been lately? were the Dursley's as awful as ever? Oh your all grown up now, finished your seventh year already..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off and left the room in tears.

"Funny, since I've gotten here, the two woman that have seen me ether left the room in tears, or screamed and ran away." Harry remarked.

Ron started to laugh with Harry and then Ginny reentered the room, fully zit cream free and wearing a white tank top and a plaid mini skirt.

"Hey Harry." she said

Since Harry had broken up with Ginny the other year because he didn't want her to die, because of He-Who-Is-An-Idiot, it was common knowledge that Ginny still liked Harry, and Harry liked Ginny.

They stood there in awkward silence until Ron said.

"So Harry, lets get you settled in eh?"

And Harry levitated his trunk up the stairs behind them as Ron showed Harry to his room.

"Nice seeing you again Ginny." Harry said looking back down at her.

Ginny nodded and left out of view.

Once Harry was settled into Ron's room they joined Fred and George for some Quidditch practice.

Harry looked over at Fred and George who were retrieving some brooms from the closet.

"So, how come your not at the shop, hows it going by the way?" Harry asked

"Oh, the shops going bloody brilliantly." Fred said.

"Yes, so well that we're taking a break, here." George said.

"Thats great." Harry said as the twins set out on there brooms, followed by Ron.

Harry hovered over by Ron.

"So, heard from Mione lately?" Harry asked.

For some unknown reason these words seemed to burn Ron's insides.

"Yes, shes coming tomorrow." Ron said, choking back the monster that seemed to be roaring inside of him.

"Brilliant." Harry said as he flew around on his Firebolt.

"What about Ginny, how come she isn't playing with us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Hermione said to say hello to you, and tell you to take care." Ron said

"Thats our Hermione, always worrying." Harry said

"So about Ginny, shouldn't we ask her is she wants to play?" Harry asked.

After a few hours or so they went inside.

The house smelled wonderful, the scent of whatever Mrs. Weasley was cooking floated around, teasing everybody.

Harry and Ron played a few games of exploding snap and then Mrs. Weasley called them all to supper.

All the family was there, except Percy (because he sucks like that.)

after dinner Harry went into a lengthly explanation about what the purpose of laundry detergent was, Harry and Ron made their way to Ron's room, Harry slept in the bed the other side.

The next day Ron woke up extra early, not being able to sleep well, he was to excited about Hermione coming over that day.

Harry was still asleep when Ron made his way down stairs to were his mom was serving early breakfast to Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Charlie, who was on order business and was staying with them.

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley said, almost dropping a knife she was using to butter some toast.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked shockingly.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night." Ron said sheepishly.

"Dreaming of a certain Hermione Granger?" George teased while Fred puckered his lips.

"Shut it!" Ron exclaimed blushing bright red.

"Well, Hermione should come over more often if it makes you get up before four in the afternoon." Mr. Weasley commented.

Charlie chuckled, "Mom, be sure you give Ron a **cough **talk." Charlie joked.

Ron glared at him for a few moments before Ginny made her grand entrance.

She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a brown belly top, while everybody else was still in there pajamas.

Ginny looked around the room.

"Is Harry up yet?" she asked.

"Oh Merlin!" Fred exclaimed.

"Another one lovesick!" George joined in.

"I hope its not contagious!" Fred said pulling his P.J top over his mouth, George soon joining him.

Ginny walked over to them, somehow looking amazingly like a mad Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George stopped laughing and apologized.

Soon after Harry came down.

"Sorry I stayed in bed so late." Harry said, "I didn't know everybody got up so early this summer" He commented.

Ginny for some reason blushed deep red.

After breakfast they all got dressed, except for Ginny who, as mentioned above, was already dressed.

Ron came down in a pair of jeans and a simple Chudley Cannons T-shirt and harry came down in a similar pair of jeans and a green muggle T-shirt that Ginny mentioned to him brought out his eyes.

Harry and Ginny were playing Wizards Chess with Ron watching when there was a loud

Crack!

"Hermione must be here!" Ron said standing up so fast he knocked over his chair.

Ron ran to the door, followed by Harry and Ginny and they went outside.

There was a small figure at the end of the driveway.

The trio went over and Hermione gave Harry a big hug, then she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and then she hugged Ginny.

"Its great to see you." Hermione said looking them over.

"How was your summer Mione?" Harry asked as they walked back to the house.

Hermione choked, "It was... Fine." She said.

Ginny was the first to notice Hermione's clothes where to baggy so they scheduled a trip to Diagon alley tomorrow.

After being greeted by the whole family (once again excluding Percy because I hate him.) Hermione went up to the room she would share with Ginny for a day or so.

Harry and Ron left to play a couple rounds of Quidditch with Fred, George, Charlie and Lee Jordan, who had come for the day to visit the twins.

**That was chapter one/ hope you liked it / plz read and review.**

**As always much love Katrina Lee.**

**0h and I looked up how to spell Quidditch, I'm so proud of myself, I got up of my lazy Bum and went downstairs and found one of my Harry Potter books and looked up how to spell Quidditch.**

**beams proudly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! enj0y! Much l0ve Katrina Lee Oh and plz read and review.**

Hermione sat in Ginny's room doing her hair.

"So how is plan Boy-Who-Lived-Because-Of-Love-But-Can't-See-Whats-Right-In-front-Of-Him?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "Not that great, he doesn't even notice I exist." she moaned.

"I bet he does, Harry liked you for so many years." Hermione said.

Ginny moved over to her, "What do you think about curls?" Ginny asked Hermione's

"I don't know Ginny, whenever I try to make my hair curly it just goes all Ron, **cough** I mean wrong." Hermione said blushing.

Ginny smirked, "Thats when you do it, not when I do." Ginny said pulling out a big curler fromm her makeup bag.

"I don't know Ginny." Hermione said doubtfully

"To late, I'm curling you're hair, and in return you have to straighten mine." Ginny said

"But Ginny, you're hair is straight!" Hermione exclaimed

"No, it has this wave to it." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Fine." Hermione said.

Ginny dumped water on Hermione's head then brushed it, then pushed curlers into it.

"So, what do you think I should pack for the trip?" Ginny asked

"Well, I packed some muggle clothes, including a swim suit, then two pairs of robes, and of course high gene products." Hermione replied.

"Good, thats what I'll pack to then." Ginny said

MEANWHILE...

The boys just finished there Quidditch game and came in the house.

"I feel guilty ditching Hermione." Harry said

"No you don't, she left us to be with Ginny, girl time." Ron said

Fleur Delacor came over to the horde of boys with a disgusted look on her face.

"Merlin! Take ze shower bevore the rest of zus nize zmelling beings wizzer and die." she exclaimed, now holding her nose.

"Nice to see you again to Fleur." Charlie remarked.

Then Bill came in threw the door,

"Bill!" Charlie hollered grabbing his brother in a bone crunching hug

Bill looked over Charlie's shoulder, he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see everybody, but, maybe Fleur has a point." Bill said after he escaped from the hug.

They nodded and went upstairs, Charlie got the shower first and the rest waited outside in a line, a very smelly line.

Hermione came out of Ginny's room coughing and sputtering, her hair in perfect curls and in full makeup.

She marched over to them.

"Honestly, what were you guys doing that you got so pungent?" Hermione asked, but they weren't maying attention to what she said, they had never seen her in a belly top let alone that and a mini-skirt.

Fred let out a low whistle.

"Honestly." Hermione said turning on her heel and disappearing back into Ginny's room.

Ron sat there blushing, Harry looked as though he had just seen his best friend naked, he looked very flustered and Fred and George appeared to have squeezed their eyeballs out of their sculls.

After the boys took their showers (separately, you sick minded person SICK MINDED, no I'm just kidden.)

they went and ate supper then went to bed.

The next day Hermione woke up and then proceeded to wake up Ginny then went into Ron's room, she found Harry first and went close up to his face and whispered, "Harry, rise and shine."

Harry woke up quickly, _'He always did wake up easily.' _Hermione thought

"Coffee." Harry rasped.

Hermione handed him a mug that she had in her and and he proceeded to sip it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to Ron, he never woke up that easily.

"Ron." Hermione whispered, he did nothing Hermione sighed and then took her wand out of the waist band of her baggy pajama bottoms and pointed it at Ron.

Hermione muttered something and Ron was hung, upside down in mid air by his ankle.

Ron screamed, then saw it was Hermione and stopped, then he looked down and noticed he didn't have a top on, he screamed again.

Hermione thought about the counter curse and her fell down.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, pulling the covers over his (really hot) chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Ronald, get up." Hermione said looking back over at Harry.

After the boys had cleaned up Hermione sat in there room with them, talking.

"Everywhere I go lately girls are all over me, I don't get it." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, after all that the Ministry and the _Prophet_ did to you the other year, and you stuck to your story." Hermione said

"And, you still have those scars that awful woman gave you." Hermione said.

"I've still got those scars from the brain!" Ron said shaking back his sleeve

"And it helps that you must have grown about a foot over the last little bit." Hermione continued, ignoring Ron.

"Hey, I'm tall!" Ron said standing up.

(that was fr: 6th book)

After that...

Hermione departed to go with Ginny to diagon Alley, when they got back they started on their trip.

They apperated to the train station.

"Merlin, these muggle things are really busy." Ron said looking at the crowd.

"Ron." Hermione said nudging him

They got their tickets then went onto the train.

"Not at all like the express is it?" Ginny said looking around, there was just tables, and on each side a leather bench for passengers, the walls were cream and the floor was red.

Hermione sat beside Harry and across from Ron, Ron was beside Ginny who was across from Harry.

Hermione fell asleep, her head lolling on Harry's shoulder, Ginny wasn't jealous she knew they were just friends, but Ron looked positively red.

Hermione woke and noted Ron's distress.

"Ron, I can practically see the steam coming from you're ears, whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Ron said, quickly adverting his eyes.

after they left the train they walked from the station .

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Ginny asked

"there." Harry said motioning to a washroom with a sign reading "out of order" hanging on it.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand so she didn't get lost as a horde of smelly tourists rushed past them,

Hermione discreetly muttered something to the door and it unlocked.

They pushed inside, legging they're trunks behind them,there where two stalls and a sink, Hermione went up to the mirror and said...

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

A stall door opened to revel a large room furnished in lush Burgundies and hard wood.

They went up to the front desk.

"Hello, could I please see some identification?" The lady there said, she hair straight blond hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes.

Ron passed her a drinking license, as did Hermione, Ginny passed her shop ID for Weasley's Wizard Weezes and Harry lifted up his bangs to revel his lightning shaped scar.

Ron and Ginny chuckled, as did the lady at the front desk, Hermione scowled at him.

"Up tight much?" Ginny chuckled to Hermione, which earned her an evil glare.

The lady looked at the ID's and then returned them.

"You will need room 87. and I'll take your trunks." She said handing them a key

"Have a nice trip." She said smiling.

The group made there way threw the heavily scented corridor, similar in design to the main area, until they came to room 87.

Hermione pushed the key in the heavy lock and opened the door.

The room was large and square, its walls beige and floor hard wood, in the center of the room there stood a pedestal with a wooden block on it, it read...

"_Welcome to beach side motel chain, have a nice week long stay, your return Portkey will be shipped in a weeks time." _

"Ready?" Harry asked as they put a hand on the block of wood.

They all nodded.

There was a tug at there navel and then flashes of color, when the spinning stopped the block of wood fell to the ground, they stood outside a cottage, the air smelled of salt and the day couldn't have been better.

Hermione went up on the porch and turned the key in the lock to cottage 87, the door opened with a 'click' and they went inside.

The cottage was bungalow stile, wooded floors, sea green walls.

They went in threw the hallway and into the first room, it was a living room with wicker furniture, that led into a small kitchen / dining room, also furnished in wicker furnisher, and a white counter top and the same sea green walls, this room connected with the hallways again, then they were brought to a small bathroom, next door up was a bed room, it had four hammocks, under each there occupants trunk.

"Its lovely." Ginny gasped.

Harry nodded, Ron stood dumbstruck and Hermione... wasn't there

"Hermione?" Ron said looking around.

"Over here." Hermione said they followed her voice to the living room, she was looking at a bookshelf loaded with books.

"Typical." Harry mused.

Hermione scowled at him and they all took a seat in a wicker chair.

**Plz read and review/ much l0ve Katrina Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 / warning very drunk ppl to come// thanxx to my reviewers:**

M.K. Slade

Madame-S-Butterfly

twistedteen89

Ginny shot up out of the chair, the rest looked at her in alarm.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked looking around

Ron started to peek threw the corners of rooms and Hermione had her wand in her hand.

"We've been here a whole, I don't know, 12 minutes and we haven't gone swimming." Ginny stated

Harry sighed and flopped back down on the chair, Hermione replaced her wand and Ron stood looking at Ginny, a half smile on his face.

"So, can we go swimming, please, I've never gone swimming in the ocean before." Ginny pleaded.

"Yes you have, a couple of years ago when..." but Ron was cut off

"No, Ron, I don't go with you that time, remember, I was busy barfing." Ginny corrected.

"Too much information, Ginny, too much." Hermione said

"Well, I don't see why we can't go swimming." Harry mumbled

Ginny screamed and hugged Harry

"Common Hermione." Ginny said

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked

"Ron, honestly, your not important." Hermione said sarcastically

So they all disappeared into the other room to retrieve there swimsuits.

Hermione got the bathroom first and Harry got the bedroom first, when they were changed they took one look at each other.

"Nice Harry." Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"Very manly." She added

"Whats wrong with Quidditch, its manly!" Harry protested

"Harry, you have fluffy golden snitches flying around on you're swim trunks." Hermione said

Harry blushed and then continued on with out another word.

They went into the living room and found Ron and Ginny arguing about something or other.

Ron looked up at Harry then he saw Hermione, he looked at her far longer.

Many thoughts crossing his mind until...

"You are not going out in _that_!" Ron said standing up

"Why not may I ask?" Hermione folded her arms over her blue bikini

"Because, there could be guys out there!" Ron protested

"Point being Ronald?" Hermione said, using his full name seemed to zap him of any words to protest and he just swooped up his trunks and walked past.

Ginny soon followed in his direction.

Hermione sat down and Harry sat across from her.

"So, Hermione, you're a good friend of Ginny's, so um..."

"Get to the point Harry." Hermione said agitated

"Does Ginny like me?"

Hermione blushed.

"Well, er, do you like her?" Hermione asked

"Yes, its just we could never be together, it would be too dangerous." Harry said

"Then, yes she likes you to." Hermione said defeated.

Harry practically beamed, then Ginny and Ron came back in the room.

Ginny was in a tankini and Ron was in a plain pair of re trunks.

Hermione lingered on Ron for a moment,

_Wow when did he get into such good shape! _Hermione thought

"Ready?" Ron asked, obviously still pissed off about Hermione's choice of attire.

Hermione looked a bit crest fallen but nobody seemed to notice.

The ocean was just outside, the waves rolling onto the white sand covered beach.

Ginny and Hermione went onto the beach to tan, Hermione had a book like usual.

"Book worm." Ron retorted as he took a spot beside her and tried to grab the book.

Hermione scowled at him.

Harry went straight for the water, "Hey Ginny, I thought you wanted to some swimming in the ocean." He called.

"Its looks to cold." Ginny said

"Sure, but you're coming in later right?"

"No." Ginny stated plainly.

Harry got that weird look in his eye, then he ran back up to them, he reached down and picked Ginny up and then put her over his shoulder.

Ron was laughing, Hermione smiling.

Harry ran out to the water and chucked her in.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed in protest.

They stayed out there for a while.

"Hermione, lets go swimming." Ron asked once again failing to snatch the book from her.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione said, once again moving the book out of his reach.

"Don't make me to a Harry on you." Ron said motioning to the two bobbing heads in the surf.

"Fine." Hermione said putting her book down and walking out into the water with Ron.

Before Hermione got too prune like, she got out and started to walk back up the beach, soon followed by Ginny, then Harry and Ron.

"Look." Ginny said motioning to a truck full of hit guys that just pulled into the next cottages driveway.

Hermione picked up her book to walk back into the house, but too late.

Four of the guys that were currently positioned in the back of the red truck saw the girls.

A couple did cat calls and one whistled.

"Hey lady's we gonna have a party over here tonight, you wanna come?" One with dark skin and a bit of a bears said.

"Sure!" Ginny called.

Hermione gave her a dirty look but agreed, then they went in the house, Ron stormed over to Hermione.

"Fine, the bikini is alright but NO I draw the line at partying with them!" Ron hollered

"Its my like, not yours!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh oh." Harry said slouching down.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to get hurt!" Ron yelled.

"Sure, Ronald, So let me get this straight, I'm allowed to party with you and Harry, but I can't party with muggles, is that it?" Hermione asked, obviously pissed off.

"No, its just.." Ron blushed

"And I'm allowed to wear bikini's, but only in front of you and Harry, is that it, or is it only in front of you Ron!" and with that Hermione stormed into the other room.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron hollered threw the wooden door leading to their bedroom.

"I'm getting changed, I've got a party to go to." Hermione said.

Ginny whooped and Harry smucked his hand over his head, Ron on the other hand got a scowl on his face, then a smile, "Then I'm coming to ." Ron said defiantly

"You weren't invited were you." Hermione stated.

Ron growled then turned into the kitchen.

Ginny soon disappeared into the bedroom to and Harry joined Ron in lighting tin foil on fire in the microwave.

What seemed like forever later the music started next door and Ginny and Hermione came out.

"You are not wearing _that!_" Ron stated wagging a finger at Hermione.

"Were have I heard that before." Hermione said sarcastically

She was wearing a white mini-skirt and a little red belly top, her hair was up in curls.

Ginny was wearing a green tank top and a pair of tight muggle jeans.

Ron scowled, "you're not going." Ron stated

"Watch us." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's elbow and pulling her along out threw the door.

Once inside the neighbors cottage, Hermione started to doubt their decision, the music was really loud and mostly everybody was piss drunk.

"Common!" Ginny said picking up two beers and handing one to Hermione.

Ginny took a big swig, nearly gaged, and then took another sip, smaller this time.

Hermione raised the beer to her lips, this was exactly what had happened over the summer, before now, she went to a party, got drunk and ended up getting arrested for trashing a supermarket.

Hermione took a big swig, then she got an idea.

"Hey guys!" She called

most that were near her turned to face her.

"Lets go out on the beach!" Hermione yelled.

One guy whooped and then they all went out on the beach, bringing the portable stereo and turning it up so loud it was amazing the speakers were still working.

Then they lit a fire, Hermione lost track of Ginny in the crowd, she hadn't remembered this many people earlier.

They were right outside the front door to there cottage,almost, and she was sure Ron could see them.

Ron was, indeed looking out the window. (hahaha)

Hermione had a few more beers, (at least 5 too many!) and then she started talking to a couple boys, they listed to her yak on about Ron, but didn't really hear her, they were to busy looking at her body.

A couple tried to put moved on her but she shook them off and started looking for Ginny, she couldn't see her in the crowd, anywhere.

_'Must have gone in.'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione started to walk back to cottage number 87 but a guy grabbed her.

"Hey baby, you ain't goin' in yet are ye'?" This guy was large and had pail skin and dark. Scruffy hair.

"Common baby." He said grabbing her by the stomach and pulling her back into the horde of dancing people.

Hermione screamed the only thing her now fuzzy brain seemed capable of : "RON!" she creamed.

The guy didn't drop her.

Hermione screamed again.

"RON!" he was the only person who she could think of to yell for.

She kicked the guy who had a hold on her, but he just laughed, while one hand kept a hold of her waist and hoisted her from the ground the other was on her thigh feeling her up.

"RON!" she yelled again.

Hermione tried kicking and punching, but this guy wasn't fazed.

Hermione screamed again and finally someone came from the cottage, it was indeed Ron, Harry close behind him, Harry had his pajamas on but Ron only had a pair of P.J bottoms on.

"RON!" Hermione screamed again, flailing out and kicking the guy holding her, he had dragged her past the crowd by now and was heading for the ocean.

Ron and Harry both looked upset, then Ginny came out and started to run over but she soon fell, Ron turned to Harry and told him something and Harry got Ginny back in the house, then stood at the door.

Ron was now running to were she was.

He slugged the guy holding her and she fell to the ground, hard.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Ron asked crouching down by her.

Hermione looked at him dazed and then passed out.

Ron carried her up to her hammock and sat her down.

NEXT MORNING! 

Hermione woke up and padded over to the kitchen, she could hear sizzling.

"What happened?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Were are Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron, who was standing over a sizzling pot.

"They went out to get something or other." Ron said.

Soon he turned around and handed her a glass of whatever had been simmering in the pot.

"Its for you're hangover." he explained.

"Thanks." Hermione said sipping the ... stuff.

After she downed half a glass or so she looked up at Ron, he was examining the microwave, but his eyes didn't seem to be focusing on it.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, he turned to face her.

"For what?" Ron asked

"Everything..." Hermione said.

"Me to, about how you dressed and about what I said about that." Ron said now standing right in front of her.

"Its just, you seemed, in my point of view, to be, teasing me with those clothes, you know." Ron explained awkwardly

"But thats just how I saw things and you know how bright I am." Ron finished.

"You were right, I was, um, teasing you, I just wanted you to notice me, like a girl, Because, well, I notice you as a guy, you know." Hermione tried to explain.

Ron just looked at her for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her, just softly, then he pulled away, Hermione's eyes were still closed. "I already notice you as a girl, I always have." he said gently.

Then the front door opened and there stood...

**I know you just love me for leaving the story like this, tee he cliffe! Ok anyway / plz read and review, oh and try to guess who's at the door, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow sometime.**

**Much l0ve Katrina Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, I am finally getting to writing this chapter, so srry I left it so long, well I hope you enjoy, oh and much love to all my reviewers for 4 the last chapter:**

Arachnasloom

RonAndHermioneFan

3Garen B

_Last chapter:_

"_I'm sorry." Hermione said, he turned to face her._

"_For what?" Ron asked_

"_Everything..." Hermione said._

"_Me to, about how you dressed and about what I said about that." Ron said now standing right in front of her._

"_Its just, you seemed, in my point of view, to be, teasing me with those clothes, you know." Ron explained awkwardly_

"_But thats just how I saw things and you know how bright I am." Ron finished._

"_You were right, I was, um, teasing you, I just wanted you to notice me, like a girl, Because, well, I notice you as a guy, you know." Hermione tried to explain._

_Ron just looked at her for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her, just softly, then he pulled away, Hermione's eyes were still closed. "I already notice you as a girl, I always have." he said gently._

_Then the front door opened and there stood..._

at least seven masked figures could be seen threw the door, Ron stood up and grabbed his wand from the kitchen counter, Hermione wanted to get hers but how could she?

If she left to her bedroom to get her wand Ron would be alone, and if she stayed she would be useless, Hermione didn't have time to consider any more options.

The death eaters invaded the house and started to fly curses everywhere, Ron retaliated with a few more curses but none seemed to hold them, one fell to the ground but that was all, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and started to back away,

"Run." Ron hissed

"No!" Hermione screamed

"Run!" Ron yelled

Hermione stood still.

Ron threw yet another curse and this one sent one flying into the others, knocking over about four.

Hermione's heart was pounding, she felt as though she couldn't breath, all she could think was 'I'm going to die, Ron's going to die, Harry's going to die, Ginny's going to die, the world is going to die.' the thoughts wouldn't stop invading her mind!

Hermione picked moved over to the small microwave and managed to pick it up, sadly she didn't manage to throw it far, it landed at the foot of an approaching death eater, he stepped over it and continued over to her, he jumped and grabbed her and turned her around.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He asked, his voice was raspy and sounded very dirty

"Tell me where Harry Potter is!" He demanded

The man had a choke hold on her neck and she was gagging from the smell of dried blood and flesh that came from him.

Hermione looked wildly around for Ron, he had also been detained by two death eaters and by the looks of things they where asking him the same thing.

"Don't worry about your friend, worry about me!" He snarled hurling her around, she was now facing the window, Hermione knew they where searching the house.

Hermione kicked her capture and tried to wriggle away but he was strong, and the smell of blood was making her gag.

Out of the corner of the window pain she saw the glittering green of the Dark Mark over their Cottage.

They were going to kill.

"Tell me!" the man demanded.

"No!" Hermione screamed

"TELL ME!" he yelled

"NEVER!" Hermione hollered

"You escaped me once Miss. Granger, it will not happen again!" he yelled

suddenly Hermione recognized the voice, it was Fenir Greyback!

"No!" Hermione gasped.

The remaining death eaters came into where the others where

"Potter isn't here." a female hissed, she had flowing back hair that flared out past her mask

"Belatrix!" Hermione screamed, the girl turned to her

"You filthy traitor!" Hermione screamed

"You betrayed your own blood!" Hermione's voice was hight pitched

"Ah, another contamination of Sirius, yes I remember you there, but dammit you just didn't die did you! You filthy little Mudblood!" Belatrix said calmly

"It was people like you and Weasley that made Sirius die, he did it to himself!" she said

Hermione leaped out of Greyback's filthy hands and landed on Belatrix

she pulled every bit of silky hair she could get straight from Belatrix's head

"When you killed Sirius Black your killed Harry, he was never the same!" Hermione screamed.

Greyback pulled her back and she saw Ron had now taken on more death eaters to contain him.

"Search outside." said a snaky voice, Hermione had no trouble recognizing him either, it was Lucius Malfoy.

Greyback led her outside.

"Keep the boy here, she's weaker." Greyback snarled

Hermione gasped

"Kill him." Fenrir finished.

There was a few flashed of light Hermione saw from the corner of her eye as Grayback shoved her roughly threw the open door.

Out side it was a horrible day, the rain poured down making everything muddy.

Hermione took this to her advantage, Her and Greyback where far enough behind that nobody would see them.

Hermione swung her leg around and Greyback fell unceremoniously into the mud, he was still slopping around while Hermione ran full force back into the cottage.

She quickly peered into the kitchen, even though she didn't want to, she had to.

There was more than one body, about two that she could see, if Ron was going to be taken down he seemed to have wanted to take as many death eaters as he could with him, but there was no fiery red hair among she mix of black.

Hermione didn't have time to look, she ran into the other room and threw open her trunk and got her wand, somehow the death eaters where in such a big rush they didn't check her things.

Hermione held up her wand and then took after them, she would kill them all if she had to.

She didn't know where Harry and Ginny where but she did know where the death eaters where.

Hermione saw them, there where flashes of light and Hermione saw that they had found Harry and Ginny!

Harry was powerful and had a few on the ground already but there seemed to be more and more coming.

Ginny wasn't bad but she didn't use too many good curses, her batbogey hex didn't go well with death eaters.

Hermione started casting spells at the horde of black cloaked figures as the rain continued to pour.

Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy, she didn't care if it was illegal he deserved it.

"Crucio!" she yelled, Harry looked over at her and she went over and stood beside him and Ginny.

Lucius Mayfoy was getting up from the ground.

Harry was taking down Bellatrix and Ginny was after a large man Hermione didn't know the name of.

Lucius Malfoy started after her.

"First time giving an unforgivable?" he asked slyly.

"Crucio!" Hermione bellowed, he withered up in pain and started to scream until she lifted the curse.

Hermione saw a flash of red and then it disappeared under a pile of mud by the looks of it.

It wasn't mud, it was Fenrir Greyback covered in mud, Hermione rushed forward as fast as she could,

"Septusempra!" Hermione yelled pointing the wand at him, Greyback was sliced open and in the confusion backed away

Ron lay on the ground, mud covered as well, he didn't look hurt.. much.

Hermione fell to her knees beside him, "Ron? Say something RON!" Hermione had tears cascading down her face, he had bite marks along his shoulder, around his neck.

Ron tried to sat up but looked at something on the other side of him instead

He jolted up and stood in front of Hermione as she attempted to heal some of the damage.

Greyback was coming at them again.

Ron muttered something and Greyback was covered in green flames, he tried to whack them away but the more he tried to put them out the more potent they became.

Harry from behind them yelled "Avada Kadavera" and Greyback died.

"Harry!" Hermione said

"Its practice for Snape." he stated

"What about Bellatrix and the others?" Hermione asked looking around

"Dead, or gone." Ginny said smiling, until she saw Ron, her smile slipped of her face like melted ice cream, he was bleeding heavily.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and started to help him walk up the beach

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked

"There's a fireplace up here, we can flew to St. Mungoe's!" Harry said.

The rain started to ease up as they hobbled along, Hermione continuously trying to heal Ron, she got the blood to stop but the cut did not heal.

Hermione turned to Ginny who was limping

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Bellatrix Lestrange happened." Ginny said

They made there way to a small fishing shack and Harry went in

he knocked 12 times on the wood and the old phone that wasn't even hooked up started to ring.

Ginny picked it up...

"We need a flew." Ginny said hurriedly

The floor opened up and they went down a pair of stone steps

there was a grand fire place and a box of flew powder.

The fire place was so big they all fit in at once, "St. Mungoes" Ginny stated clearly dropping a handful of powder.

The swirling of the fire place only cam to a stop when they landed there, by which time Ron had again began to bleed.

They didn't bother to wipe the soot off and where soon met by healers to took each of them.

Hermione kept insisting on seeing Ron, saying there was nothing wrong with her and soon they let her.

Ron looked better, he was bandaged and clean. And sitting up in a cot.

"Hermione." He said smiling as she came in

his room wasn't private, there was one other bed containing a large man who appeared to be watching and listening to them both intently .

Hermione sat beside him.

They just sat there looking at each other for a bit.

"I thought you had died." Hermione said seriously

Ron didn't look at her, he was focused on the bed beside him, Hermione looked over and saw the man was ... bubbling.

He had large clear bubbles coming from his mouth, nose, ears and god knows where else.

"I'll get help!" Hermione said standing up

"No need." Ron said leaning over to a speaker by his bed.

"Fire!" he yelled pressing a button, two healers ran inside

"There is no fire!" one protested looking at Ron.

"Well you wouldn't have come if I yelled 'Bubbles!'" Ron said, they looked at the man and then took him away.

"There, now we have a bit more privacy." Ron said

"Ron you didn't!" Hermione said

Ron smiled

He sat up a bit more in bed so he was level with her.

Then he slowly leaned into her, he raised his, hand to her face, Hermione closed her eyes and Ron kissed her, slowly yet passionately.

**OK do 4 those who don't know who Fenrir Greyback is he is a werewolf, but no, Ron will not be a werewolf because Greyback wasn't transformed, and greyback is sick and even when he is not transformed he liked so bite and kill people.**

**So this might be the end of this story unless my reviewers have something else to add to the story, actually I just had an idea to make it happily ever after but i dont know if i'll do it... anyway its up to the people who review.**

**Much l0ve always Katrina Lee **

**.x0x. **


End file.
